Naruto's life with the namikaze bloodline
by NecroShadeNaruto
Summary: This Story is Discontiuned intil someone either decides to take it off my hands and write it out themselfs or i finish Necromancer Naruto and Zero's Journey and cant get over my writers block for Cynder's Darkness Corruption
1. The Test

currently a work in progress story, will update as story comes to mind, leave reviews if u got any negative comments send me a message about it

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Story update: the namikaze bloodline is near exstint with naruto being the last namikaze, and i mean the last namikaze, a namikaze bloodline limit is really powerful it gives namikazes the edge in battle cause they can use three change in chakra natures, and if they can learn any different chakra nature such as mokuton (wood release) but they can only learn it if they got the chakra natures. In simple terms the namikaze bloodline limit is a double edge sword, they can use three change in chakra natures but the last two they cant and the justus they use are really weak. now onto naruto

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

u fail naruto, shouted iruka as he waved his hand for naruto to leave.

Damnit naruto shouted as he left the academy with his hands in his pockets.

after four hours naruto slipped into the hokages office and stole five secert scrolls.

this will do said a small kitsune fox, as he took the five scrolls and sped out of the place before the hokage could react after seeing the small nine tailed fox stealing the scrolls.

Bear, Cat get in here, said old man sarutobi and seconds later two anbu blackops agents appeared in a small bow.

yes hokage-sama the two spoke at the same time.

a small fox with nine tails stole five scrolls and i need them back, i dont know what he is planning but find those scrolls, said the old hokage.

yes sir said the two after looking at each other for a minute having a small idea of who stole the scrolls then disappeared to begin their search for naruto.

i did it, i mastered some of the jounin justus, said a panting naruto.

naruto said bear as he and cat both appeared in front of him with arms crossed.

finally found me huh said a panting naruto. i was hoping to be able to train some more, he said as he stood up.

u were training asked cat as she looked at the cuts and bruises naruto had.

yea i was said naruto as he heard the sound of kunia flying toward him making him jump back and react by throwing his own.

who goes there asked bear as he got ready for the enemy who had tried to kill his friend.

damnit so the fox has anbu blackops guards huh said a man as he walked out into the clearing. this is the second time u manage to escape me naruto but next time i will finish u said the man before disappearing.

lets go said cat as she jumped to naruto who had passed out.

yes lets go said bear as he dissappeared while cat grabbed naruto and followed him to the hokage.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

little info, Bear and Cat are code names and they are good friends of narutos.  
>it has been three hours since naruto passed out<p>

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

so a man tried to kill naruto huh, asked the old hokage as he looked at the sleeping naruto.

Bear, Cat he needs to be trained, so were going to let him graduate with the rest of his class.

but he failed the test so why pass him ask cat.

simple he did a transformation and transformed into the nine tails and fooled me into thinking someone else stole the scrolls, and speaking of which i only have one here not all five, said the hokage as he put his pipe down.

we only found the one on him, he probley hide the others to use them at a later time, said bear as he looked at naruto, only to notice a couple seals on his gloves.

yes i noticed it too, said the hokage. it seems naruto is able to use the uzumaki ability with sealing justus, but those are low level seals, mostly storage of weapons and other things said the old hokage with a bit of praise in his voice.

your saying that naruto learned to create and use seals in less then 5 hours, even though they are low level i didnt think he had it in him said cat with alot of praise in her voice.

yes he has his fathers genius but he doesnt show it much said the hokage as he stared at the sleeping naruto.

bear u and cat will be his personal bodyguards inside the village but keep it secert and secertly train him said the hokage with a serious tone in his voice

yes sir so for now i will take him home bear said as he grabbed the headband and put it on naruto before picking him up and taking him home.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

the next morning naruto woke up and found his new headband and a letter from the hokage saying he graduated, and that he was to go to the academy to find his new team and sensei

alright time for morning training naruto said doing his usual morning training routine before creating 25 shadow clones and leaving them in a forest to do different training exercises while he went to the school wearing his new leaf headband

naruto what are you doing here i thought u failed asked a confused shikamaru as he looked at his best friend

the hokage saw me make over 300 shadow clones lastnight and let me graduate, naruto said as he watched one of his two best friends sit down next to him

was it because of him asked shino as he sat on narutos left with shikamaru on his right

im not sure if it was, my chakra level spiked a hell of alot yesterday without him doing anything, oh ya i also managed to perfect a few justus last night wanna see later, naruto asked as he smiled at his two best friends

NARUTO, SHINO, SHIKAMARU if ur done talking to each other i would like to annouce the teams, said a angry iruka

sorry sensei said the trio as they dropped their voices to a whisper till iruka called narutos name

naruto ur part of team seven with sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha, said iruka who had already seen the danger in this team formation

oh great i get the high and mighty sas-gay uchiha mocked a certain blonde as his two friends begin to laugh and clutch their sides from laughing so hard, even iruka could barely hide his laughter

what did u call me dope said a ferious sasuke as he stood up

i called you sas-gay-teme said naruto as he contiuned to laugh

thats it dope ur dead said a ferious sasuke who was about to hit naruto till he got kicked in the stomach by bear

hey bear, hi cat said naruto, shikamaru and shino at the same time while trying to keep a straight face till they broke out laughing

what anbu blackops questioned sasuke, are u here to arrest the dope for trying to sneak into being a ninja asked sasuke with a smirk on his face

no sasuke they arent here to arrest naruto-kun they are his personal bodyguards/trainers said the old hokage as he walked into the room and next to iruka turning everyones attention to him while sasuke walked back to his seat and allowing iruka to contiune with the team lists

-X-X-X-X-X-

were skipping to the survial test, yes im evil i rather u guys not see what naruto can do, in the very beginning

-X-X-X-X-X-

alright the test is simple, come at me with the intent to kill and take these two bells from me, those that dont take a bell from me get to have lunch while the other is stuck to the post said a certain silver hair ninja as he looked at his team with the only eye he had uncovered

and begin he said just moments before his team disappeared and hid in the trees

sakura, naruto said as he appeared next to sakura and covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from screaming

we need to work together with teme to complete this otherwise we wont stand a chance, naruto stated as he uncovered sakuras mouth

what makes you say that naruto, asked sakura as she looked at her teammate

simple, hes a jounin and were genin, sasuke may be powerful but if we work together we stand a better chance at getting the bells then if we tried solo, naruto stated as he looked at his long time crush

sasuke wont go for it but we can try naruto, sakura said as they disappeared to find there teammate who was already taking on kakashi

damnit i lost but i manage to touch the bells stated a angry looking sasuke who was buried in the ground up to his neck leaving his head exposed

well sasuke you seem to be stuck in the ground, i take it kakashi kicked your ass, mocked naruto as he walked out of the trees without sakura anywhere near by

shut up dope at least i touched the bells, stated sasuke as he looked at his teammate

sasuke its because you touched them, thats the problem were all genin hes jounin we need to work together to get those bells, thats the whole point of this test, stated naruto as he looked at his downed teammate

work together with a stupid fan-girl and the dead last, i rather be on my own stated sasuke as he finally manage to pull himself out of the ground and the moment he did he tossed a kunai into narutos right eye making him fall down apperantly dead till it poofed in smoke as kakashi was sent through the trees landing right next to the naruto clone that just disappeared looking shaken up and missing the bells from his belt

i told you sasuke the only way to beat this test was teamwork, you were so focused on doing everything on your own that u ignored ur team and got beaten and dragged into the ground while we offered you three chances to work together u refused all three and now look me and sakura got the bells while u got nothing but a tree post waiting to have you tied to it naruto said with a smirk as he and sakura walked away to the post with kakashi smiling till sasuke threw kunai at naruto and sakuras back only to find them disappear in a poof

damnit what the hell, how did the dead last and a stupid fan-girl get the bells while i a member of the elite uchiha clan couldnt, sasuke asked himself as he was tied to the post by kakashi

alright you two, no feeding sasuke or its back to the academy for you, kakashi stated knowing they already knew what the test was about as he disappeared

damnit this sucks sasuke said as he watched the clouds roam free in the sky till naruto put his food in sasukes face, here ur going to need ur strength naruto said as he looked at sasuke in eyes

fuck you shithead, i rather die then accept help from the deadlast said sasuke as he manage to kick narutos food out of his hand before being punched in the face by sakura and kicked in the balls by naruto

damnit sas-gay u are such a fucking jerk that its not funny, and i feel sorry for whatever team u get stuck with cause they will have to deal with u naruto said as kakashi appeared along side the hokage

naruto sakura you two and kakashi will be part of a special three man squad, just the three of u while u sasuke will be sent back to the academy, stated the hokage just moments before the blonde hair ninja passed out

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Comment and leave a review and i hope u enjoyed this chapter, the next few chapters will be longer as i think of some missions and assignments for team 7 and who knows i may update this chapter and add a bit more to it :P

-X-X-X-X-X-X-


	2. The Death

the death, i do not own naruto -.- and i will update this as soon as ideas come to mind this is the second chapter and i will make it at least good length so dont worry, sorry for any misspelling i suck at writing and will update as often as i can

_thoughts/past_ talk  
><strong>Demon<strong> **Voice**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

naruto are u up asked sakura as she knocked on narutos door when she noticed naruto was walking up to her

sakura-chan what are u doing here, the blonde ninja asked as he walked up to his door

i came to see if we could train before we met up with kakashi, the pink kunoichi stated before giving him a cold stare

i started training at 4 like i always do sakura-chan, i do morning laps till 5 then i do other physical excercises naruto said as he unlocked his door and let sakura in

u do it every morning, sakura asked as she walked into narutos house and saw five clones meditating

every morning since i was six, i just started using weight seals and storage seals, naruto said as he dispelled his clones

weight seals and storage seals where did u learn those, sakura asked naruto as she eyed the seals she could see on the back of his gloves

the uzumaki clan sealing scrolls i got from old man sarutobi, naruto said as he pulled out a couple scrolls and handed them to her before making a couple of shadow clones and having them study other scrolls

this stuff is complex sakura said after she finished skimming through the scrolls naruto handed her

there are others but only a uzumaki can do them cause they are a uzumaki clan secert naruto said as he pulled out a small scroll from the storage seal on the back of his right wrist

u been studying alot havnt u naruto-kun sakura said before she had a chance to catch herself from saying it which naruto ignored but was secertlly glad

its not just my family scrolls i am learning from sakura-chan im also borrowing some nara and aburame family scrolls from the head of the clans, the aburame family scroll is because shino gave me some of his bugs when they were eggs and i hatched them now i can use them to fight and i been training them too, also breeding them which is why i asked the hokage for a bigger place cause i needed more room for everything i had going and the nara family scroll is because i can use the shadow mimic justu that they can, naruto told sakura who started to freak out a little when she heard the word bugs

since were on the same team naruto i was wondering if i could train with u, we could help each other out as we grow stronger, its just the two of us and kakashi-sensei promised to help us train as well but he can only get us so far sakura said as she sat down and started reading some of the sealing justus on the scroll she had in her hand

sure i dont mind sakura-chan but were gunna have to change ur outfit and give u some of my special gloves, naruto said as he walked over to a desk and pulled some gloves out of it before tossing them to sakura

those gloves i created last night when i found out we would be on the same team naruto said as sakura put them on and took out her equipment before sealing it inside the storage seals on the gloves

so if u have these storage gloves that allow u to store and use anything u want at will then why do u have the equipment that everyone else has sakura asked

its simple, its so the enemy thinks i am limited down on my equipment and that they are only in my pouchs, its so my enemy underestimates me naruto said with a smile as he sat down and began to try pour chakra into a small block of wood he had in his hand that he picked up from the desk

i never thought of that, isnt it hard to do a create a seals sakura asked as she looked at her new black gloves that naruto gave her

yes sakura-chan it is hard to create seals, well at least for a normal person who isnt trained in fuinjustu like myself or kakashi naruto said just as kakashi came through the window naruto left open

hes right sakura, fuinjustu is really hard for almost everyone but im sure naruto has no problem teaching u how to do it kakashi said as he leaned against the wall looking at his two students

hey kakashi have u seen the pervy sage naruto asked without taking his eyes off the block of wood he had changed into a bracelet

knowing the only person he called pervy sage kakashi just simple shook his head

oh well i wanted to ask him about some things and i wanted to see if he had any sealing scrolls as i got the ones that the fourth hokage used to own naruto stated as he looked at the roof of his room

so naruto about the training were going to do sakura started to say as shino and shikamaru walked into the temporary house

hey naruto i got that scroll u wanted shikamaru told naruto as he walked and sat down at the table and finally notices sakura

so what is the ex-vixen doing here naruto, even though shes ur teammate i never expected to find her here, shino stated as he leaned against a wall while some bugs flew towards him

ex-vixen what are u talking about, sakura asked as she looked from shino to naruto

u dont remember do u sakura, asked a lazy ninja as he looked through the scrolls naruto already had

remember what, what is it i should be remembering, tell me or ill send u through the wall, demanded a pink kunoichi as she stood up

shikamaru, shino enough alright and sakura-chan just forget about it ok, naruto said trying to stop them from fighting inside his temporary house

naruto i know u care and all but its not alright, she made a promise to u and forgot about that promise now look, the only reason she is paying any attention to u is because ur on the same team, thats it stated the lazy but smart ninja as he looked towards his best friend

a promise sakura thought in her head before having a flashback of when she was a kid

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

info: this flashback will seem like its really happening but its only just a flash back

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_naruto-kun it doesnt matter if u have the kyuubi sealed inside u, said a certain small pink kunoichi who was looking after her friend_

_sakura-chan, even though u know why im hated by everyone u still, said a young naruto before being cut off by a slap to the face_

_naruto-kun ur my kitsune and im ur vixen, i will always be by ur side no matter what people see u as, ur not the kyuubi hes just sealed inside u and ill be damned before i ever let him get between us, stated a small sakura as she rubbed her friends cheek_

_sakura-chan a young naruto said as he looked at his young pink love_

_naruto-kun lets make a promise said the young pink child_

_what promise sakura-chan said a young blonde child_

_that when we get older and were both ninjas, that u will remain my kitsune while i remain ur vixen and when we become adults or jounin ninjas that we will get married, said a young sakura as she looked at her young lover_

_its a promise sakura-chan said a young smiling blonde ninja_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

as sakura remembered the promise tears began to flow making everyone in the house jump except naruto who got into sakura's face

why are u crying sakura-chan asked the blonde worried ninja

because i remembered the promise i made to my kitsune when i was younger, sakura said as she wiped away the tears

u-u-ur k-k-kitsune shikamaru and shino said as they looked at sakura completely shocked at what was just said

yes my kitsune, shino u called me narutos ex-vixen because i went chasing after sasuke, i may not remember why but i know it was the wrong thing to do, sasgay is cold and doesnt care about anyone but himself while naruto-kun here always tried to make me happy sakura said as she grabbed naruto and pulled him into a hug

upon hearing this naruto grabs sakuras hands and pulled the gloves off her while jumping back getting into a fighting stance along with shino and shikamaru

nice try but the real sakura wouldnt ever say naruto-kun she hates him, shino said having his bugs surround sakura

nor would she hug naruto or call herself his vixen shikamaru said using his shadow mimic justu to trap sakura as kakashi flung a kunai at sakura which hit her in the head

**AHHHHHHHHHHH **damnit why am i having that dream again, sakura said sitting up sweating as her mom burst into the room

are you ok sweetheart, sakuras mother asked as she looked at her child who just screamed her head off

yea im ok mom just the nightmare as always sakura said as she got out of bed and went to take a shower

after taking a shower sakura got dressed and was about to leave the house when a knock happen and a small fox with nine tails was at her bedroom window with several kunai stuck in his fur and blood dripping from his wounds, and upon seeing this sakura ran and open the window and called for her mom who was an ex-medic nin

several hours past and kakashi appeared at sakura's window and saw the nine tail fox being taken care of by sakura

sakura where is naruto and why is it that neither of u showed up for todays training, the silver hair man asked as he looked at sakura

well kakashi-sensei im not sure about naruto but this fox turned up at my window this morning with alot of kunai wounds and still had several kunais stuck in his fur, i asked my mom for help and we took care of him sakura told the silver hair jounin while looking at the sleeping nine tail fox that was curled into a ball on her pillow

well naruto isnt at home nor has his bed been slept in, and no one has seen him since yesterday, the hokage has several anbu looking for him, the ex-anbu captain told his new young student

for all we know ur a target so im gunna call bear and cat and have them watch over you, u can keep taking care of this fox but till we know were naruto is and who attacked this fox, ur not to leave this house or this fox unattended, kakashi told sakura with a commanding tone of voice

yes kakashi-sensei, the pink hair kunoichi said as she contiuned to watch over the fox as bear and cat arrived and set up some special seals to protect sakura and the fox with

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

this is the past event 9 pm just after naruto and sakura passed the test and became team seven

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

naruto you fucking asshole shithead your dead bellowed a angry sasuke as he began to attack naruto and after attacking naruto for several hours and he finally leaves believing naruto is dead

sasgay is that all u care about is urself, thought a dieing naruto as he turned into a small ninetail fox and used the last of his chakra to get to sakuras house but not till the following morning

**kit u are really weak and why is it that u wont let me heal you, u know i cant do it while ur taking my form the kyuubi said in narutos mind**

_simple kyuubi if people think i have died i will get a chance to see how sakura-chan really feels about me and if im right i will be able to find out what sakura-chan likes the most and be able to use it to get her to fall in love with me, besides u like her too its the reason u havnt complained about me going to sakura's house to get fixed up u just wanted to know why, naruto thought_to himself as he laided down letting sakura take care of him

_besides kyuubi this way i can lay low and once sasgay and everyone else thinks im dead u can kill him, rip his head off and i can take his sharingan and use it to gain more power to protect sakura-chan with, naruto said to kyuubi_

**alright kit i get to kill the uchiha brat, u get his eyes and we will BOTH protect ur vixen got it, kyuubi said with a smirk on his face**

_sure kyuubi but why do u want to protect sakura-chan, naruto asked kyuubi_

**u want her to be ur vixen while wanting to be her kitsune, u love her and want to protect her, plus i hate that uchiha brat i hate all uchiha and if having to protect and let u have the uchiha eyes, its a small price to pay for getting revenge against the uchiha, kyuubi said with the same evil grin of his**

if i must protect this girl u love and let u have uchiha eyes to protect her so be it, i just want to torture and kill that uchiha kyuubi said before laying his head down to

sleep

_alright kyuubi it looks like we got a deal naruto told the kyuubi_

(to kakashi and the hokage)

we got a problem lord hokage, we found alot of narutos blood in the training field that looked like a brutal battle went down, but we didnt find narutos body, nor can anyone sense or smell his scent or chakra, kakashi told the old hokage

we also found some of sasuke uchihas blood around the same area and we have yet to find him either, said a anbu who just appeared next to kakashi

well then, it appears that naruto and sasuke were kiddnapped but didnt go down without a fight and intil we find proof that naruto and sasuke are dead we will contiune to look for them as missing ninja who have been kidnapped the old hokage said

(with sasuke)

_after a week or two i will reappear weakened and say that me and naruto did everything in our power to fight our kidnappers but were too weak and on our attempt to escape naruto gave his life so i could make it back to konoha and warn them that sound is going to invade the leaf, sasuke thought to himself as he remained hidden and kept himself looking look so there was no proof that what he told people who examined him wouldnt be able to say he was lieing_

(to sakura and kitsune) (kitsune=naruto fox form)

hey its ok kitsune ur safe dont worry, sakura told the fox who had just started to try and hide when he woke up and found himself on sakuras bed

(i feel like being evil so lets skip a month later, naruto and sasuke considered to be MIA ninja)

lord hokage, sasuke uchiha has just turned up heavly wounded and we did an examination on him and found hes been beaten for over a month, he also told us that him and naruto got attacked a month ago at the time they went missing, and that it was sound who did it, and that naruto made a plan in order to escape but failed and gave his life so sasuke could escape and warn us that the sound village is going to invade the leaf soon but the date is unknown, said an anbu

if naruto is dead then we can expect kyuubi to make an appearance sometime soon and try and destroy the leaf village, the hokage said as he sighed and looked out the window

kakashi, tell sakura that her teammate naruto uzumaki is dead and prepare for an invasion by sound and the kyuubi, the hokage ordered and within moments the silver haired jounin disappeared with a grim look on his face

(to sakura and kitsune :P)

kakashi-sensei, anyword on naruto-kun, asked a sad pink kunoichi who missed her teammate

sakura im sorry, but sasuke just turned up and told us that him and naruto were kidnapped by orochimaru and his forces, and after a week of resting a bit while inside the sound village they manage to escape but naruto was killed by giving his life to let sasuke escape and warn the leaf about an invasion kakashi told his only student who began to cry

why, why did he have to die sakura cried as her mom walked into the room after over hearing what happen

im sorry sakura, a sad looking silver haired jounin said before disappearing, and not appearing till a week later when sasuke was discharged from the hospital

sasuke who believed naruto to be dead went to the training grounds only to find kitsune (narutos fox form) waiting for him, keeping his promise naruto let kyuubi take over and turned into the kyuubi itself but still had complete control and was able to revert back if he needed to, upon seeing the fox's appearance everyone became alert and rushed that way, but failed to make it in time as kyuubi killed sasuke and sealed it inside naruto temporarly and slowly began to revert back, upon seeing it the hokage ordered everyone not to attack and wait and see what happen

**as promised kit, sasuke uchiha is dead, i sealed his body inside of u temporary so no one would know and now i will keep my word and help u protect that vixen u crave so much, kyuubi told naruto while staring at sasukes body with a evil** **grin**

_alright kyuubi, and this way it seems like i didnt die when me and sasuke "escaped" from orochimaru, i just let u take control and we fled, so far all of sasukes actions have helped us out, naruto told kyuubi_

i told u kyuubi, i wont let u take over said a blonde ninja as he fell to his knees coughing before passing out.

take naruto uzumaki to the hospital and have him looked after, bear cat keep a close eye on him, the old hokage ordered as he sighed happily

_hey kyuubi i thought u would have killed sasuke not just beat him till he was outcold, naruto told the kyuubi while staring a certain raven hair boy who is chained up_

**dont look at me kit, its because he is sealed inside u, till he heals he cant leave so we can contiune to torture him for years and while he is sealed inside u, u can use all of his abilitys with just as much power as he has kyuubi told a shocked naruto**

_so i can use the sharingan, sweetness naruto said while jumping up and down_

**yes u can use his sharingan, and his fire release even though fire isnt ur natural element, which u should start training in, u need to train to use the sharingan cause after a few months the sharingan will become urs forever and nothing this uchiha brat does will change that, kyuubi told naruto who started smiling**

_so were gunna train sweetness, alright i have a couple shadow clones learn the entire libary but mostly stuff and change in nature and seals, i got a couple of sealing scrolls that i took from old man sarutobi naruto told kyuubi who smiled_

**i will also lend u my power when u need it, as well as let u have my chakra, i will also teach u everything i know kyuubi told naruto**

_tell me kyuubi why are u so willing to help me, whats in it for u naruto questioned knowing the fox was up to something_

**i made a deal with u and i wont go back on it so dont worry, besides that little pink vixen of urs is more brave then most men are kyuubi told naruto**

_who would have thought that the great evil nine tail fox was tamed by two kids who are barely genin, naruto mocked and laughed_

dont worry kyuubi no one but a few people will know that u have become a nice guy naruto said smiling making the kyuubi who was about to yell at naruto stop and just smile

**who are the people ur going to tell, kyuubi asked naruto while smiling**

i guess ur going to tell that nara boy and that aburame boy and that vixen of urs since she knows u have me sealed inside u kyuubi said as he stared at his host

_yep and maybe the pervy sage jiraiya and since he is my godfather, and kyuubi since u were sealed inside my mom before she got pregant with me, that also makes me part kitsune and so far the only people i know who are human and kitsune is me and those gold and silver brothers u swallowed whole naruto said_

**yes well ur the only living human/kitsune that i know of, and since i was sealed in ur mom ur kitsune half is demon kitsune not just kitsune kyuubi told naruto**

_making me one of the few S-classed demons alive sweetness, but kyuubi why is it that u were sealed inside me, why is it that the yondaime hokage sealed u inside me, naruto asked kyuubi hoping he would know_

**im not sure but i think that its because ur his son and that he trust u to tame me somehow, which as u pointed out has happen kyuubi said closing his eyes to sleep**

_so yondaime hokage is my father, sweetness naruto laughed as he noticed kyuubi was sleeping and also noticed that he is able to see chakra without the sharingan being active_

it seems like the sharingan doesnt show on my eyes but i can still see as if i always had it active, sweet but it also seems theres more the rinnegan, i heard a story about it from somewhere, something about the sage of six paths oh well ill train in its uses while i also train using the sharingan and the cool part is no one can see me using them cause my eyes dont change, naruto thought as he laughed and smiled

after several hours naruto awoke and went to the hokage

im sorry about making u and everyone think im dead, but i wanted to find out how sakura-chan really felt about me and if she would miss me if i disappeared, and i also heard about the lie sasuke told, about us being kidnapped and everything, u see the truth is sasuke attacked me and nearly killed me but the kyuubi who was sleeping didnt heal me cause i turned into my kitsune form and while in that form kyuubi has no control over me and he cant heal me either so i went to sakura-chan knowing her and her mom would help me and i stayed with them waiting for uchiha to resurface naruto told the old sandaime hokage

so kakashi was right in thinking sasuke uchiha was lieing about the attack and u two working together, said the sandaime hokage

yes sasuke lied, he was angry that me and sakura became genin while he was being sent back to the academy and wanted revenge, but he could only do it in small parts, sasuke knew if he attacked sakura-chan that i would find and kill him so he came for me first but if both me and sakura died in the same day it would cause people to suspect him were as if he killed me and lied about a invasion and us being kidnapped people would think of him as a hero and allow him a chance to kill sakura-chan, the blonde ninja told the old sandaime hokage

it would have worked too, but things didnt make sense, so we were waiting to see if the nine tail fox came to believe sasuke and when he did we thought maybe he was telling the truth then u showed up and surpressed the ninetails said the old hokage

sir kyuubi never took over, i didnt even have to surpress him, he made a deal with me and hes sticking to it, he even said that he would teach me all he knows, the deal was sasukes death in exchanged for helping me protect sakura and the leaf, but it didnt work that way, upon seeing u guys coming he quickly sealed sasuke inside me temporarly and let me take control, by sealing sasuke inside me, it saved his life but sasuke cant be released till hes at full strength to survive, if i try and release him while hes weak he will die for sure, the blonde ninja told the old sarutobi

alright but how do we know we can trust kyuubi, asked the old man

its simple we dont, but thing is i trust him after all we are both demon kitsunes and besides u got more to worry about then him right now, and for now u can tell me why the fuck didnt u or anyone tell me i was the son of yondaime hokage, naruto shouted as he stared at the old hokage

we thought it would better protect u if not everyone knew u were the son of the fourth hokage said the old hokage not noticing that naruto had already left and kakashi and sakura were there

so how much did u hear sakura, asked the old man

all of it, so it is true he is the kyuubi host then that promise i made to him all those years ago is also true sakura said looking down and really sad

yes i would assume that the promise u made to him about being his vixen would also be true said a certain silver hair man who leaned against the wall

kakashi-sensei u knew of the promise questioned sakura

oh yes but only a few people know, such as myself and our very own lord hokage and shino aburame and shikamaru nara said kakashi as he looked out the window as sakura ran out of the room to find naruto

the two of them will push each other beyond their limits within a couple years and should naruto lose control which i dont think will happen anymore, sakura will be able to calm him down, said the old hokage as he looked at some papers

(so to naruto and sakura)

naruto are u sure these weight seals will work it looks like ur giving me tatoos on my wrist and ankles, asked a pink ninja who looked at her blonde teammate

yes they will work, im using them right now and there they are done just pour chakra into it and ull be weighed down, and remove the chakra to lessen the weight, these weight seals are a double edge sword, they let u store chakra in place of weight, naruto told his teammate

thats cool sakura said as she put 1/5 of her chakra into each of the four weight seals

wow so much weight i dont think ill be able to move, much sakura told her teammate as she began to walk slowly towards the three post

dont overload urself, and when u go to sleep leave ur chakra in the seals so ur body gets used to it at night while ur asleep, naruto told his teammate as he walked up with her

alright but what about the storage seals, how do they work sakura asked as she turned to look at him but only to meet his eyes

the storage seals depend on what u want, i got several storage seals, one on each palm, and three on my wrist/forearm and one on the back of my right hand and the storage seal on the back of my left hand is for the bugs that shino gave me naruto told his long time crush

can i get storage seals on my wrist and forearms too asked sakura as she looked away blushing

sure sakura-chan, but lets sit in the shade naruto said as he walked to the closest tree and sat down under it

can u teach me how to make these seals naruto, sakura asked as she sat down next to her teammate

i can try but i dont know if ill be able to teach it to u that good but ill do my best ok sakura-chan, said a blonde ninja who took his long times crushs wrist and wrapped a couple bandages around her wrist and forearms and started making the storage seals

_naruto sakura thought as she blushed a very deep red as her teammate held her wrist and was making the seals_

**u better fucking kiss her kit or ill force u too, kyuubi yelled at naruto waking a very weak sasuke**

_what is this place and who the hell are u sasuke told kyuubi as he struggled to stand up_

sasuke shut up and rest or ill toss u in with kyuubi naruto told sasuke

**no kit let me have fun with him, his soul isnt in his body so only his soul will be damaged kyuubi said while smirking**

_did u say kyuubi as in the nine tail demon fox kyuubi, sasuke asked using all his power to stay standing_

yes thats the nine tail demon fox kyuubi, im his jinchuriki sasgay, naruto told sasuke who looked at him and fainted and was chained to the walls

**i hate uchihas they are all stuck up and are only able to control me by using those accursed eyes of theres**

_well at least we are sure hes alive now naruto told kyuubi_

**and u better kiss that vixen or ill force u too, she knows about me being sealed inside u and she heard that u were with her for the past month so just kiss her when u finish with those seals, kyuubi told naruto**

_alright fine ill kiss her but if i get punched its ur fault naruto told kyuubi_

um naruto are u ok u seemed to have spaced out after u finished the seals, said a worried pink hair kunoichi

huh oh yea im fine naruto told his long time crush before he grabbed her and kissed her knowing full well he was gunna get punched for doing it

after kissing her he backed away and closed his eyes waiting for the punch to come

normally naruto i would punch u but we spent a month together even though u were a kitsune, while i thought i had lost my only teammate i began to recall events that i had forgotten sakura told naruto as she leaned closer to him

sakura-chan naruto said able to feel her breath on his lips he leaned toward her and felt her lips connect with his before a "ahem" broke them apart

im glad u two are getting along but we got training to do and it would be wise if u both didnt do that out in the field, the enemy will use that to their advanage, kakashi told them as he watched them stand up blushing

sorry kakashi-sensei sakura said after regaining her composer

so what training we gunna do naruto asked all excited

it depends on what ur planning on using the seals u have on for, kakashi said looking at his two teammates

the weight seals are to help us with speed and strength a bit while the storage seals are just that for storage naruto said before making thirty-five clones

shadow clones i see, not bad so i assume u know how they work naruto kakashi asked as he looked at his blonde student

i know that the regular shadow clone justu allows the user to gain the experince that the clones get but these arent normal shadow clones, i made a better version of the shadow clone justu naruto told his teacher

different how so kakashi asked wondering what his student ment

simple normal shadow clones disappear with one hit no matter what hit it is, these shadow clones dont they can take as much damage as i can, and the physical experince i also gain, so if i have them training there muscles then when they dispell my muscles grow a small portion of what they grew for each shadow clone, these shadow clones can also fight and use justus naruto told his awestruck teammate and teacher

u took the shadow clone justu and made it better how kakashi asked wanting to know

a simple seal that no one thought to use and these shadow clones are pretty much like normal people, they can eat, drink, sleep and everything they do is taken back to the original but only a small portion, i can stay up for weeks if i have my shadow clones sleep but there is a small problem with these shadow clones naruto said as he watched his shadow clones begin to train

and that problem is kakashi asked thinking he already knew the answer

they each gain a different personality then the original, but they can all be controlled if u know how to do it, i just seal off the personality and give them each a job to do when i make them, it takes alot of brain power to remove the personality and give them a job to do such as train or study, and to do it just as u make them is really hard, the more there are the harder it gets naruto said too his teacher and teammate

alright can u teach me the seal so i can try it out kakashi asked but didnt notice that naruto had alright tossed the scroll that teaches it to him

study it, and sakura come on and lets train with me clones we need all the strength we can get naruto said as he ran into the fighting naruto clones and was closely followed by sakura who lost the original teammate she had just kissed

after three months of training naruto and sakura had become really strong and sakura and kakashi had both learned the the new and improved shadow clone justu which kakashi had also given the scroll the hokage who learned it and said it was now a forbidden justu do the risk of making a clone that could kill or harm others

naruto sakura we got a special A rank mission to do so get ready, kakashi said but little did he know that his two students were always ready

then lets go kakashi-sensei im always ready to go or fight at any given moment naruto said smiling that he can finally go on a A rank mission instead of boring D rank missions

we can handle it dont worry kakashi-sensei said a pink hair kunoichi

besides even if me and naruto cant handle it, im one-hundrend percent sure that kyuubi can handle it as he promised to protect me sakura said smiling and sticking her tounge out at her teacher

**that girl has more balls then most guys do such as this uchiha kyuubi said laughing**

_shut up kyuubi sasuke said without noticing naruto behind him_

wrong thing to say sasgay naruto said before kicking sasuke in the back making him fly into the cage that kyuubi was in and being beaten to a bloody pulp before being tossed out again and being chained up again

to bad sasgay u are just a little weakling compared to me and kyuubi naruto said to sasuke before he passed out

so whats our misson, kakashi-sensei naruto asked as he secertlly kept an eye out for any enemies that would appear

were to stop a war from breaking out kakashi said to his two teammates

thats it well that seems boring but oh well its considered an A rank mission so im game, but what if war does break out naruto asked his sensei

then we are to help out and end the war right then and there kakashi said as they contiuned to walk towards the small village they were supposed to be going to

there are hired ninjas arent there kakashi-sensei asked a worried pink hair kunoichi

yes most likely and they are problem at my level or higher who knows but thats why our back up arrives in 3 days from us said the silver hair jounin

ninjas who can hold there own against u sweet lemme at em naruto shouted causing the bandits that had been looking for them to find them

guys sakura said as alot of arrows and kunai flew at them making them poof into smoke

a uzumaki huh, nice i can find out how u uzumakis can live so long said a man whos skin was pale white with scales all over his body

**not on ur life bitch naruto said with kyuubis voice **causing the man to halt in fear before being impailed by narutos kunai which he summoned from his hand and threw at the man

ull make a fine play toy little girl said a couple men at the same time before they started dropping like flys not seeing that sakura had caught them in a genjustu and was slamming kunai into their skulls

the only person who can call me their play thing is my boyfriend naruto uzumaki kitsune namikaze she told the only man who was still alive at the moment before impailing him too

way to go sakura-chan naruto told her before she kissed him making him and her blush

lets go naruto-kun we gotta find kakashi-sensei the pink hair kunoichi said before taking off with her boyfriend following right behind her

well well well if it isnt the famous copy cat ninja kakashi said a masked man

glad u know me, so are u gunna make this easy or do i have to kill u said the silver hair jounin

ull have to kill me cause if i kill u ill have the sharingan and be even more powerful said the man before he got hit by narutos kyuubi chakra causing his head to roll off his shoulders and under a bush

**to bad u didnt get the chance** **bitch said a blonde ninja with kyuubis voice**

_u having fun ripping peoples heads off kyuubi naruto asked him_

**yea but just so u know the eyes u have now arent perfect, if u add the byakugan then we will have perfect vision up to about 8km of sight allowing u to see both chakra points and chakra, and with the rinnegan u will have the best set of eyes anyone can hope to have, now if u get shishui uchihas eyes then u will have the strongest genjustu and u can use it to help out in protecting the vixen kyuubi said with a evil smirk**

_so if i get a hyuga sealed inside me like sasuke and i keep him/her in here till i got all of his/hers abilitys i will become even more powerful naruto asked kyuubi_

**yes kit ull be even more powerful and ull also have the ability to do things normal people cannot, since u are human and demon kitsune u are probley the only person in the world who can learn all these kekkei genkai abilitys kyuubi told naruto**

_alright so far i have fire release due to sasuke being sealed inside me, wind, water, and earth release due to namikaze bloodline the sharingan due to sasuke as well and the rinnegan due to uzumaki bloodline not bad, im really powerful naruto said outloud_

**yep now it looks like we made it to the village were supposed to be helping, but just so u know i sense another jinchuriki about and my guess is its the one tailed beast ichibi also known as shukaku kyuubi told naruto looking a bit alarmed**

_alright then we can use this to our advanage, if we get ichibis host to join us we will be stronger then anyone naruto told kyuubi_

hey naruto-kun are you listening to me asked a pink kunoichi as she stared at her blonde boyfriend

oh sorry sakura-chan i was talking to kyuubi and zoned out im sorry, naruto said closing his eyes waiting for a punch that would never come

u need to stop talking to him at weird times like that sakura said as she hugged her boyfriend

ill try but he just starts talking to me at random times and he- naruto was saying before seeing sakura level her face to narutos stomach

now u listen to me kyuubi, naruto is my boyfriend u need to talk to him at times that dont require his full attention sakura said to narutos stomach

um sakura-chan naruto said as he looked at his pink haired girlfriend

no buts sakura said before walking off to narutos room

**that girl has alot of balls to even dare order me around, but the only reason im going to listen is cause of u kit kyuubi told naruto before closing his eyes**

seems sakura isnt scared of kyuubi huh naruto said a silver hair jounin making his blonde student jump

jesus kakashi-sensei u scared the fuck out of me, and ur right she isnt scared of him and he even listens to her naruto told his one eyed teacher

something else seems to be on ur mind naruto what is it kakashi asked his student

well kyuubi said he sensed another jinchuriki around, the one tailed beast ichibi naruto said looking at the ground

hmm well if thats true then our mission has become even more difficult naruto, kakashi told his student before starting to walk towards his room

dont worry about it im sure we can handle ichibi he said before leaving

_hey kyuubi i know ur going to sleep but we are going to find ichibi, four sand shinobi walked into my vision and are heading for another village not to far from here naruto told kyuubi while heading to intercept the sand shinobi_

**ur going to find ichibi now kit come on ur nuts i aint helping u, i will only help if that vixens life is in danger or ur life is in danger and thats it kyuubi said before falling back asleep**

great im on my own oh well naruto said before leaning against a tree waiting for the sand shinobi to pass by

im telling u sir if u put garra on this mission they are all dead said a blonde kunoichi

these are orders from the kazekage get over it temari, said the leader with half his face covered

would u two shut up and why dont u come out before i kill you said a red head as he stopped and looked over his shoulder

u guys were givin a mission to stop this war from happening or are u to help in the war, naruto said as he stood up and walked to the redhead

and if we are temari started to say before gaara attacked naruto and crushed him with his sand and only hearing a faint poof

geez ichibi i thought u would be at least a bit nicer to me since im like u and have kyuubi naruto said smiling

so ur konohas jinchuriki huh well if we capture u then konoha will be weaker, said the leader

shut up and stay put baki gaara ordered with a frightining tone

going to listen huh gaara

yes tell me why are ur eyes so different then mine, why is it ur eyes are bright and filled with light even though ur like me gaara asked naruto

simple i didnt let the hate consume me and i found friends who accept me, and judging by ur eyes u suffered alot and think that friends are nothing but a hassle, a old friend of mine name sasuke is just like u, but thing is gaara friends may be ur weakness but there also ur strength naruto told gaara shocking all of them

friends i have never had any friends gaara told naruto while looking at him with the same emotionless face

come join konoha and ull have all the friends u could ever want gaara, naruto said while holding out his hand

if gaara joins u kid then ill go too said a male shinobi who was wearing all black

same here temari said looking at gaara

alright, ill join u but are u sure ur hokage will let us join gaara asked while shaking narutos hand

of course he will, old man hokage is really nice naruto said before a kunai hit him in the face making him go poof

baki what the hell temari asked before she watched her sensei be completely surrounded by sand and crushed to death

wow he really meant to kill me, if that had been the real me it would have been a problem naruto said as he jumped down from a tree

why dont the three of u come with me naruto said leading the three former sand shinobi to the village that naruto just came from

u havnt told us ur name gaara asked his new friend

oh my name is naruto uzumaki kitsune namikaze but just call me naruto, oh and little piece of advice, kyuubi and i will kill u so fast if u even touch my vixen naruto said with a smile causing temari, kankuro and even gaara to shake with fear but gaara not as much


	3. The Mission and Training

The Mission and Training

so who are these three naruto kakashi asked his blonde student

they are going to become konoha ninjas, im not sure how strong they are but im going to train the wind user temari, and gaara i dont know anything about puppet control so i was hoping u could teach kankuro kakashi-sensei, naruto said as he looked at the sky

sure but tomarrow alright, kakashi said before going to bed

alright tomarrow we train for now lets get some sleep naruto said as he led the three new konoha ninjas to the rooms before joining sakura in his room to find sakura already asleep

since shes asleep ill head to the roof and look at the moon for a bit, naruto muttered to himself as he climbed out the window and onto the roof of the hotel to find gaara already there

hey nii-san gaara said smiling at his older brother

u dont sleep do u, naruto asked his little brother

no sorry nii-san i dont sleep at all due to shukaku gaara told his older brother as he sat next to him

there were times were i stayed up all night for weeks due to the villagers hatred at me, but after i became a genin thinks started to chance alot now more and more people are liking me and i have alot of friends, as well as family a surrogate family but a family non the less naruto said smiling as he looked at the moon

a surrogate family, care to tell nii-san gaara said looking at the moon as well

yea ayame is my surrogate mother and her father is my surrogate grandfather, while ur my little demon brother and im sure mom and grandpa will be glad to have u as a son/grandson naruto said smiling and neither of them noticing that kakashi and sakura were listening in

thats cool ur lucky nii-san gaara said with a bit of sadness mixed into his tone

hey dont be sad im ur brother and im sure mom will be happy to have u as a son and grandpa will be happy to have u as a grandson naruto said smiling as he stared at his demon brother and patting his shoulder

thanks bro gaara said smiling

no problem but im going to get some sleep for training tomorrow alright naruto said as he stood up

alright nii-san ill be keeping watch as i dont sleep, gaara said as he watched his brother disappear into the window he came out of

how much u hear sakura-chan naruto asked as he looked at his girlfriend who was sitting on the bed smiling

all of it, u two are getting really close sakura said smiling as she laid down under the covers as naruto climbed in next to her

hes my demon brother and goodnight sakura-chan naruto said as he fell asleep

night naruto-kun sakura said before falling asleep in narutos arms

the following morning everyone was up and training

damnit why are u so fast nii-san gaara said as he kept trying to capture naruto with his sand who just kept dodging at the last second

im this fast with my weights still active gaara, and the enemy isnt going to sit by and let u capture them u got to use ur brain and use tatics to capture me naruto said as he contiuned to dodge his little brothers attacks

alright gaara said as he had his sand come back to him and began to come up with a plan or would have if it wasnt for narutos constant attacks

bro the enemy isnt going to let u think of a plan either, and ur defence will only work against people who arent faster then ur sand, i easily broke ur defense and tagged u each time even through that sand armor u are wearing naruto said as he stood on a tree branch and started dodging temaris attacks as she aimed her wind attacks at him

damnit naruto cant i just use my fan for my wind attacks temari said as she sighed

no, using that fan has way to many flaws in it, for one its big and easily to use as a weapon but is easy to dodge, it takes alot of energy to use it and once u lose it ur not only defensless ur powerless as well naruto said as he made a shadow clone which attacked gaara while he formed a mini tornado in his hand and sent it towards temari

wow naruto found flaws in both their offense and defense while fighting them both sakura said awe struck at her boyfriends new found smartness

sakura if u dont watch what ur doing or who ur fighting ur going to be taken out naruto said without even looking at her as kakashi smiled and kicked her in the stomach making her fly back

gaara ur sand is good for offense and defense but its got to many flaws, temari that fan helps u in both offense and defense but if its gone ur powerless so for now focus on being able to use offense and defense justus without the fan, and ur going to need some weight seals to help u pick up speed and power with taijustu, same with u gaara, and kankuro ur offense close combat power really sucks as a puppet user, ur a mid-long range fighter causing a problem for u if a close combat fighter like myself gets to u, so work on ur close combat taijustus while working on controling ur puppets at a distances naruto said as he contiuned to pound gaara and kankuro with close combat and temari with wind justus

wow naruto is really coming along isnt he sakura kakashi said as he let his student take a break

yes naruto seems to be getting smarter and stronger at the same time, every single day and hes even giving pointers to gaara-niisan, temari and kankuro while hitting them, and even defending against them sakura said as she watched her blonde boyfriend train with his demon brother and his siblings

after a while of training kankuro was knocked out cold by naruto and laid down next to a tree where naruto contiuned to train with temari and gaara till temari called it quits and sat next to the sleeping kankuro

those two could fight forever if they train hard enough kakashi said as he sat down on a branch and leaned against the tree and began to read his book while sakura sat next to temari

ur going to love it at konoha u know temari-san sakura said smiling

dont say temari-san just call me temari and im sure i will, since i have already met three nice people from their temari said smiling back at sakura

u know the more those two train the stronger they get and the harder it will be to keep up, they will end up leaving us in dust soon sakura said sighing as she smiled and looked at her boyfriend and his demon brother training

gaara u need to do more then that to catch me naruto taunted his little brother

damnit nii-san ur way to fast for my sand to catch u gaara said sighing as he fell back on his ass

tired, then take a break ill contiune to train and work on my new justu naruto said before disappearing in a yellow flash making kakashi fall out of the tree straight on his face causing everyone who saw to laugh as kakashi picked himself up

he just, i cant believe he can use that technique kakashi said as he stood up and began to scan around for naruto and found him about 3 miles away from them training with his new justu

**kit are u sure u wanna make a wind chakra like that kyuubi asked as he watched naruto mold wind chakra**

yea if i can get enough wind chakra to act like gaaras sand then i can have a strong and invisible shield and ill even put one around sakura-chan, naruto said as he contiuned to mold the chakra

**ur doing it to protect the vixen alright here use my chakra as well and u may just want to use the wind in this place as its windy, just take control of it and use ur chakra to make it urs kyuubi said smiling**

alright naruto said as he did just that except made a wind shield that was 20feet wide in every direction from where he was standing and split it into two and created a small seal to use on sakura

with this seal i can inplant the wind chakra into her and she will have a protection like this thats both strong in defense and offense naruto said smiling as he returned to the place where everyone was at in a yellow flash as well

welcome back naruto-kun i thought u would be gone longer then this, sakura said as she walked up to her blonde boyfriend and kissed him

sorry i finished what i was working on, hey sakura-chan u mind if we go somewhere private for a bit naruto asked

sure naruto-kun sakura said as she followed her boyfriend to their room

this is probley going to hurt sakura-chan naruto said before he sunk his fangs into sakuras neck creating the seal and implanting it into her skin before healing the bite mark

what the hell naruto-kun why u do that, sakura said as she grabbed the place he had bite her at

i put a special seal into ur skin sakura-chan it contains wind chakra that will form and protect u at will, the range it can go is 10 feet in any direction from ur stand point but once u learn to control it u can send it anywhere, its invisible so people will not see it inless they got the sharingan or byakugan naruto said as he looked at the ground looking sad from hurting her

u did this to protect me naruto-kun sakura asked as she lifted her boyfriends head to face her

yes sakura-chan, me and kyuubi used our chakra to create it so u can be better protected naruto said and just as he finished he found sakuras lips against his

after a weeks worth in training while trying to stop the war, the jounin squad had arrived about 3 days after team 7 and there was no movement from the other village which was going to attack

kakashi have u noticed, they havnt made any attempts to defeat us or even try and capture one of us, i think they know we have two jinchurikis here naruto said looking at the other village which was a good distance away

yes i have noticed but i cant figure out why said the silver haired jounin

i think they are waiting for someone strong enough to take down two jinchurikis plus kakashi hatake naruto said snickering

that was my guess as well naruto kakashi said as he went back to reading his book

and at that exact moment naruto thought of something

hey kakashi what if they arent the attacking village, what if they are the defending village and this village that recruited us is attacking them while pretending to be the defending village naruto said making the jounin stand up and put his book away

that would make sense as to why they havnt made a move yet, send a shadow clone or two to investage the village and find out what has happe kakashi ordered his young student

alright naruto said making four shadow clones and sends them toward the village, as well as unseal the bugs shino gave him and sent them as well

u got the aburame clans bugs, kakashi asked with wonder as he saw the bugs fly away

yea shino gave them to me, on my seventh birthday, and his father gave me some scrolls to learn how to use them really good in battle so i created a special seal for them and i use them for scouting and spying and sometimes stealth missions naruto said leaning against a tree

wow im surprised they did that, kakashi said smiling

well shino and shikamaru were my first friends, and their dads like me so i they gave me them as presents naruto said smiling knowing that gaara and sakura were listening in

so u learned both the aburame, and nara clans secert justus kakashi asked

yes but i dont use them often as they drain my chakra rapidly fast naruto said as a clone was dispelled

my theory was correct, they arent even equiped for battle, not a single one except the guards, and yet this village were supposed to be helping is been preparing for battle for the past two weeks naruto said looking up at the sky

alright then, our mission is to prevent the war so get everyone ready tomarrow we end this after i comfirmed something alright kakashi said and disappeared

gaara, go tell temari and kankuro to meet in my room tonight, were going to go over battle plans naruto said as he resealed the bugs that returned and made several shadow clones and had them go to different parts of the village and transform into something that wouldnt be noticed

so we got to kill this village, they seem nice though sakura said sighing

ill explain everything tonight naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash

later that night everyone except kakashi was in narutos room

so tell us the plan naruto-niisan gaara said as he leaned against a wall

this village is going to be attacked tomarrow, but theres a spy here, the other village is hoping we will leave so they can easily take this village and its gold mine naruto said sighing

so then why did u tell us we were going to attack this village sakura asked ferious

simple the spy was listening in on us, kakashi agrees with me, we need to make them think we left so they are drawn out and we can end this, but there is also going to be two S class missing ninja involved, one of which has two chuunin level ninjas and the thirds strength is unknown naruto said laying down a scroll with a battleplan already drawn

kankuro ur close combat abilitys stink still but are better then they were a week ago, ur going to use ur puppets to take down the enemy soilders, temari ur going to use ur offense to support gaaras sand and sakura-chan as they dive into the enemy ranks while using ur defense to protect gaara, urself and kankuro, me and kakashi will take out the enemy S class ninja naruto stated as they all nodded

gaara use ur gold sand to attack the two chuunin level ninjas, take them out before they get close, while using ur normal sand to attack the enemy soilders, sakura ur going to be fighting enemy soilders why using everything u know to heal our wounded, temari u hit the chuunin level ninjas with a distraction to allow gaara to capture and kill them, then focus on defending urself and kankuro while attacking the enemy ranks with long range attacks, kankuro use ur puppet and hit long range, shibi, kite, gin, and ben will be attacking the S class missing ninja while me and kakashi take on the other zabuza naruto said making everyone nod

now we are all going to make a shadow clone or sand clone and send it out of the village while we pretend to be something like logs or rocks, when the fighting begins we will transform back and cut off the enemy, gaara, sakura, temari, kankuro u guys will be rocks or bushes just outside the village in the middle of the forest, while me, kakashi, shibi, kite, gin and ben are all post inside the village to hit the high level ninja while u guys take out the low level ninja and the soilders cutting them off and splitting them apart as they are expecting us to leave and arent going to be expecting us to come back, giving us the advanage naruto said as kakashi walked in

his plan will work as long as everyone does what they are supposed to so for now everyone get some sleep kakashi ordered

is everything going according to plan, naruto asked kakashi before he left

yes the silver hair ninja said before disappearing

naruto ur different from when we were in the academy, how did u get so smart sakura asked her boyfriend as he sat on the bed

i had a shadow clone learning tatics from shikamaru and his dad as well as have shadow clones learning things in other villages naruto said before laying down and falling asleep

the next morning everything went as planned, and later in the afternoon the attack came

all to easy zabuza said as he broke down the gate and noticed the team of jounin and kakashi along with naruto standing there waiting

thought we left huh zabuza naruto said as the battle began

kakashi hatake of the sharingan, this should be good zabuza said as him and kakashi appeared in a open plain for their fight while naruto started taking down the enemies soilders while defending the villagers

u guys were expecting us, which means u know about the spy said the S class missing ninja as he fought the jounin team

im sorry but ur going to die konoha ninja, said a boy with a mask

**we will see, said a kyuubi naruto as he unleashed one tail and began to attack the boy who started using his ice attacks to defend himself**

what the hell are u the boy asked

**a demon kitsune, so tell me ur name so i know what to put on ur grave naruto said smiling**

my name is haku and the only reason im fighting is cause of my master zabuza-san is fighting haku said as he manage to get away from narutos onslaught attacks

so he uses as his tool huh, then why dont u join konoha, based off ur justus ur bloodline allows u to use ice, if u join konoha u wont be treated like a tool, ull have friends and people to hang out with naruto said making haku stop and lower his head

ull have a home, and people who care about u naruto said walking up to haku and holding out his hand while kakashi and zabuza contiuned to fight an even match

if i join u guys i wont be killed will i haku asked as he looked at naruto

nope i swear it naruto said smiling as haku shook his hand and they went and fought the S class ninja who just knocked out shibi, and killed kite and ben and almost killed gin till naruto sealed him like he did sasuke

haku take shibi and get him out of here ill handle this, naruto ordered as he attacked the S class ninja

u think u can handle me please u a weak little genin, he said as he had his arm crushed by gold dust

i am stronger then u think naruto said as he smashed his fist into the ninjas stomach and kicked his head knocking it off his shoulders before burning his body and sealing the head away to collect the bounty on it

sakura, im going to help kakashi naruto said before disappearing in a yellow flash again

kakashi, ur good but its time we ended this zabuza said before he felt a foot hit his stomach sending him flying into kakashis lightning blade

thanks naruto, is the village alright he asked as he ripped off zabuzas head and set fire to the body and handed the head to naruto to seal away

yep lets go, he said before they both headed back to the village to find the battle over

we did it nii-san we won the battle gaara said smiling

sweet but we lost two jounins during the battle naruto said sighing as sakura walked up to him

they fought and died doing their job naruto-kun, sakura said as she hugged her boyfriend before kissing him

what happen to gin shibi asked, as he looked around for him

gin had suffered a major wound that would have killed him if i hadnt sealed him inside me like i did with sasuke naruto said as he sat down

so by staying sealed inside u, he lives shibi asked as he sat down as well

yes hes stays alive as long as hes sealed inside me, he has already agreed to stay sealed and keep an eye on sasuke and kyuubi naruto said sighing

what u gunna do about sasuke, u got to let him out sometime shibi said as he looked at naruto

yea i know but not right now naruto said as he got up and went to rest for the day

it took two weeks for everyone to get back to the leaf village, upon arriving they went to the hokages office and kakashi explained everything to the old sandaime

alright gaara, temari, kankuro u three will have to prove urself as u are from the sand village, haku as u have no alliances to anyone will still have to prove urself like these three, so u guys are ninjas of konoha but are on probation and will be watched by some anbu, and once i see that u guys are loyal to us ill take u off probation, said the old sandaime hokage as all four nodded in agreement

now im pretty sure ayame is ok with gaara staying as u are like naruto, but the rest well the old hokage was saying before being cut off

i already planned for that, once u signed those papers about the lots around the house i had clones start building a bigger and better house along with a better shop, and mom has already agreed that they can stay but they have to help with the shop naruto said making everyone look at him with questioned looked

tell me naruto, how is it that u are able to plan really far ahead now, last time i checked u werent that smart the old hokage asked as he set his pipe down

simple i got clones all over the world studying and training, i also got shikamaru helping me with strategy, weither its battle strategy or not naruto said smiling making the old hokage smile

well naruto, from what i heard, im promoting u to Jounin and u sakura to Chuunin, said the old hokage as he looked at their shocked faces

also naruto ur team is, gaara, temari, and kankuro here he said before naruto could ask about the teams

ok, um can we go i got to introduce everyone to mom naruto said scratching the back of his head

sure go kakashi u stay we need to have a long talk

:the following day:

naruto uzumaki called a old man as he walked up with his cane in his hand

what do u want danzo, naruto said as he looked at the old man

im here to get sasuke uchiha back, i need him so i can contiune to protect the leaf danzo said looking at naruto

alright ill make u a deal, give me the sharingans u got on ur right arm and the sharingan u got in ur right eye and u can have sasuke back naruto said smiling

why u little, fine danzo said signaling his two anbu to come to him

yes sir they said at the same time

use that justu and take these sharingans out of my arm and eye danzo said with a bunch of anger and hate in his voice

after two hours all the sharingans were out of danzo and in narutos hands where he sealed them into special jars to keep them safe then stored them in his storage seals, before unsealing sasuke and losing his sharingan

theres sasuke now leave, naruto said as he walked away only to find the anbu charge at naruto

idiot move danzo, naruto said as the two anbu were ripped to shreds by narutos wind shield that reached and grabbed danzo before ripping him to shreds, leaving sasuke asleep covered in danzos blood, while naruto looked like he was gunna scream

**Kit that sharingan eye that was in that old mans right eye is stronger in genjustu then the others, my guess is it belongs to that shishui uchiha, kyuubi said smiling**

_i figured it had to be powerful for him to put it in his right eye, so im going to use the special sealing transplant justu i created for this, naruto told kyuubi as he started the justu and merged shishui uchihas right eye with his own allowing him to use the sharingan like a normal uchiha, able to swap between normal eyes and sharingan_

**you have the rinnegan, as its ur bloodline limit due to uzumaki bloodline, and the byakugan because of the hyuga, the sharingan is a permant thing now, and if u find his left eye then ull have the perfect set of sharingan/rinnegan combo, and if the hyuga is unsealed and u take his eyes like u did this sharingan then ull have the perfect eyes kyuubi said snickering**

_first lets find shishui uchihas left eye, the only person i can think of is itachi as he was best friends with shishui, so he most likely put itachi in charge of keeping it safe, naruto told the kyuubi_


	4. Discontiuned Update

This is an Update not a chapter

Naruto's Life with the Namikaze Bloodline is Discontiuned intil i find someone willing to take over and rewrite it even better or i decide to rewrite it myself.

those of you that want to know the plot of said story and want to read it your out of luck i will be writing my other stories

Zero's Journey and Necromancer Naruto first and after i get over the writers block on Cynder's Darkness Corruption i will write it out. If i cant get over the writers block i will do Naruto's Life with the Namikaze Bloodline but no promises


End file.
